Awakening Chapter: Alternate Ending
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Taking place at the end of December, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club must now rescue their friend from the clutches of evil and find out dark secrets in the process. Please, read and review!


**AWAKENING CHAPTER: ALTERNATE ENDING**

_**A/N: This is an alternate ending to the first arc of KAMEN RIDER SHOWA. The Awakening Arc ended with Shinichi being confronted by Gebok who reveals to him his true identity. Now, that ending took place before Christmas. Now, I'm gonna give you an ending that takes place on Christmas Eve. I'm trying to make it more emotional. I hope you enjoy how the hero is rescued.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 24<strong>**th**** 1984**

'_Is it already Christmas Eve? Has it really been that long since I woke up here?_' thought Shinichi as he walked along the path to Rena's house. He had gone out to get her a Christmas present at the last minute and was heading home. It had been several months since he awoke in Hinamizawa, with the first person he saw being Rena. '_I've been here since June without any memories and even though I have not regained them, I've already gained several months of precious memories with Rena-chan_.' His hand slipped into his coat to finger the magatama he wore around his neck. It was one of two, with Rena holding the other one, signifying them as lovers.

He was dressed in a thick, green winter coat with a white scarf around his neck to keep him warm. He took something out of his coat pocket. It was a box with Rena's Christmas present inside.

Everyone was going to be at Rena's, having a Christmas party, and Shinichi didn't want to be late. There would be food, games and presents so he had to hurry. There was too much snow so using his bike would've been stupid and dangerous.

Several months ago he had awakened in Hinamizawa and several months ago he'd discovered he was not completely human. His powers were enough evidence to confirm that fact. He wasn't sure where he got his powers, actually, but thinking about it made his head hurt. It was like his mind was trying to prevent him from remembering.

Sometimes he would wake up from a nightmare with tears streaming from his eyes but not remembering what the nightmare had been about. What had brought him to tears?

He had long given up on his past memories. If he had lost them then they couldn't have been very important, could they? Then there was that attempt Dr. Irie had made which caused him to nearly strangle one of his friends to death. There was something very unpleasant in his memory and his mind didn't want it to be found.

What he did know was that those memories he had lost were all linked to his powers…and his scar.

XIII, which was the Roman numeral for 13, what did it mean?

Shinichi decided to shelve such depressing thoughts elsewhere. It was Christmas and he had a present to give.

He finally reached Rena's house and his enhanced hearing let him know that everyone was present and having a party. He opened the door and went inside, calling out, "Tadaima!" as he began to slip off his boots.

"Okaeri nasai, son."

* * *

><p>The Hinamizawa Gaming Club was having a Christmas party. There were presents under the three and there was food and drinks on the table, all prepared by Rena. Keiichi and Satoshi were singing Christmas carols as the other sang along, clapping. Rena, of course, was waiting for one special person.<p>

She was waiting for Shinichi Sanban.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was seven months ago when she found him lying in the rain. She took him home, like she always did whenever she found something cute. Her father and she did have an argument about keeping Shinichi as he wasn't a stray animal and was a human being (for the most part). Still, it worked in her favor when he woke up with amnesia with his name being the only thing he remembered. They did try to help find anyone who knew him, even going to the police, but they still hadn't found anything.

In these past few months since then, a lot had happened. The most important incident was discovering that Shinichi had superpowers and could transform into an armored hero of justice known as **Kamen Rider Showa**. At first she'd been angry, hurt even, that he would keep this secret from them until she realized that he only did that because he didn't want them to reject him, especially her.

She had even said that she hated him, a statement that broke his heart. She hadn't really meant it. She'd only been really angry at him and had hurt him with her words. It wasn't like her mother. Shinichi never meant to hurt Rena. He just didn't want to burden her with his secret. She had a feeling he still had other secrets he wasn't even aware of. He had yet to regain his memories after all.

She remembered the first time they had tried to force his memories to the surface using Dr. Irie's machine. Shinichi had reacted badly by nearly strangling Keiichi to death. That just meant he'd remembered something so horrible that he had just lashed out at the nearest target.

How bad were his memories?

Rena then heard Shinichi call, "Tadaima!" from the front door and got up to greet her boyfriend. Their bond was already affirmed by their matching Magatama, different only in color but common in their intent. They were Magatama that bonded two lovers together.

Lovers…the thought of them becoming so intimate made her squeal on the insane and put a blush on her face.

She reached the door, expecting to see Shinichi, but what she found was the door open and a pair of boots at the entranceway, trailing snow.

"Shin-kun…?" she questioned. Where was he? He should be here. She then spotted a small box on the floor and picked it up. "Shin-kun…?"

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 30<strong>**th**** 1984**

It was six days ago that they had a Christmas party at Rena's on Christmas Eve.

It was six days ago when Shinichi finally picked out a gift for Rena.

It was also six days ago when he disappeared without a trace.

Rena was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. She was sobbing again, like she had for the past six days. She could barely sleep or eat as all she could think about was Shinichi and where he'd gone. She had to be force-fed so she wouldn't starve and had to take sleeping pills just so she could sleep at night. However, even sleep couldn't erase her worry as her dreams-no nightmares-were filled with Shinichi.

Where had he gone? Why had he gone? Did someone take him? Did he leave?

Why? Why did this happen? Why?

Why did Fate have to take away someone she loved? Why was Fate so cruel?

These questions whirled within her mind over and over again.

The girl turned her eyes towards the gift that Shinichi had left for her at the door. She recalled that he'd called out, saying that he was home, and when she went to the front door she only found the Christmas present. It was still in its box. She dare not open it to see what was inside. How could she enjoy a present when Shinichi was missing?

They had called the police with Oishi leading the investigation of a possible kidnapping. Who could've taken him and how could he had done it right under their noses? Shinichi hadn't simply run away.

Actually, he'd tried before since he feared he would hurt them but they managed to convince him otherwise, right? Right?

Did he run off after leaving his gift?

No! No, no, no! Shinichi would never do that! He would never break her heart like that! He would never break their bond like that!

So…why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he here comforting her?

There was a knock at the door and Rena looked up, "Yes?" The door creaked open and her father came in. "Oh, hey, Daddy."

"Rena, honey," began her father. Up until the end of June last year he'd called her 'Reina', her birth name. It was the name her mother, that bitch, had given her and so like everything that woman had given her she'd discarded. Her father continued to call her that even after the divorce but then she politely told him to refer to her as 'Rena'. It took some time but he eventually obeyed her wishes. She just wanted to leave the past behind with that woman. Not even one photograph of her existed in the house as Rena had torn them up and burnt them. "Your friends are here," he finished.

Her father made sure to be at her side during this trying time. Like her he was worried about Shinichi. Sure, the boy was perverted and like any father he was overprotective of his daughter's virtue, but he wasn't blind. The boy had a decent side as well. The boy, like him, would protect Rena.

And now that boy was gone and he didn't know why. It was a huge mystery.

He didn't know Shinichi's secret and Rena couldn't tell him. It was a promise she'd made, a promise they all made.

And who would believe them anyway?

* * *

><p>They all sat in the living room, awkwardly. Rena's friends had come over a lot since that Christmas Eve night, lending emotional support. Mion, as future head of her clan, was able to use her Yakuza connections to go and look for Shinichi, or find clues to his whereabouts. Unfortunately, six days of searching brought no results. She would punish them for their incompetence.<p>

There were no witnesses. It had all happened so fast. Rena had heard his voice and came rushing to the door, only to find nothing but a wrapped gift. It was like he'd been spirited away.

Spirited away, like anyone who angered Oyashiro-sama.

"Don't worry," Mion said to her best friend. "I'm sure he's fine. Everyone's out looking for him. They'll find him for sure."

"No, they won't," Rena denied. "They'll never find him and…and it's all my fault."

"Rena, how can you say that?" questioned Keiichi.

"It's true!" she shouted. "I…I did something to make Oyashiro-sama mad!" Rena was a strong believer in Oyashiro-sama and his curse, despite learning that the Hinamizawa Syndrome was caused by the Darklings. "So…so Oyashiro-sama took Shin-kun away!"

Hanyuu frowned sadly. She had yet to reveal who she really was to her friends and Rika didn't think it was a good idea either. Still, it hurt to be blamed for such a thing. She had to speak up, "No, Oyashiro-sama did not take him."

"How would you know that!-?" snapped Rena.

"Hanyuu…don't," Rika warned.

"Because…" began Hanyuu as her eyes glowed red and she dropped the illusion, allowing everyone to see her horns. Her clothing also changed, becoming a sleeveless miko outfit with detached pink sleeves, an aura of power flowing off her. Everyone gasped as Rika shut her eyes, shaking her head. "**I AM OYASHIRO-SAMA!**"

Everyone was stunned. Keiichi was like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak but no words came out.

"Oh, Hanyuu…" Rika sighed.

"**Child of Man**," said Hanyuu as she approached Rena.

"Yes, Oyashiro-sama?" responded Rena, trembling.

"**The one you love was not taken by me and also I am not the way the people of the village has painted me as**," said Hanyuu. "**I am like you humans, I can be angered, by I am not a malevolent being who enjoys toying with mortals for my own amusement**."

"Hai."

Hanyuu then reverted back to human form, casting back on the illusion of normalcy.

"What…" Mion began.

"…the…" Shion continued.

"HELL!-?" the twins sisters finished.

"You really let the cat out of the bag, Hanyuu," said Rika.

"Gomen, Rika," Hanyuu apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Rika, you knew?" Satoko asked.

"I've always known," said Rika. "Everyone, have you ever had nightmares where you killed people?" she asked. They were stunned by the blunt question. "Well?" She looked to Keiichi, "Keiichi?"

"I…I once dreamt I killed Rena and Mion with a baseball bat," Keiichi confessed. Mion and Rena were stunned.

"Shion, what about you?" asked Rika.

"I dreamt that I went crazy killed everyone," said Shion. She remembered one time she couldn't face Satoko after that one brutal nightmare.

"I dreamt I killed that horrible woman my daddy was seeing," admitted Rena.

Rika explained, "Those were not dreams but memories, and not just any memories but memories of parallel worlds and past timelines. These worlds once existed in the past but we left them behind to find hope and happiness."

"Rika-chan, what do you mean?" asked Keiichi.

"I will tell you the truth of this world," said Rika.

"But I don't think now's the time for that," said a new voice and everyone turned to see someone standing right there in the middle of the living room with them. He was an odd sight, with blonde hair and a pointed nose, wearing a top hat atop his head. He also wore a green overcoat over red and white striped pants and around his neck he wore a polka-dotted bowtie.

How was he here? How did he get in without any of them noticing? How long had he stood there among them?

Rika herself had experience with supernatural beings. The first was Hanyuu and there was another who wore her face as well. She was the Witch of Miracles.

"Who the hell are you!-?" exclaimed Shion.

"Oh, how rude of me," said the man as he took off his hat and held it against his chest. "Topper Liquer at your service. I am just a simple traveling merchant."

Hanyuu knew what he was but would not say. She could sense it. '_Demon_,' she thought.

'_I am no mere demon, child_,' Topper responded in her mind. She gasped. '_Compared to me you are but a child even if you are older than your friends here. I am far more ancient and far more powerful than you can ever hope to be_.'

"A merchant?" Mion was skeptical. "Well, whatever it is you're selling, we ain't buying."

Topper's grin widened as he retorted, "Oh, then you're not interested in your friend's location."

Everyone's attention was immediately on the odd man.

"May I take a seat?" he asked as he reached behind his back and pulled a stool out of nowhere before placing it down and then planting himself upon it. He crossed his legs, an elbow resting on his knee as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Well, now that I've got your attention, we can start our business."

"You know where Shin-kun is?" Rena asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," Topper answered. "And this answer of mine is free of charge."

"You'll charge us for asking questions?" asked Keiichi.

"Information is expensive, kid," said Topper. "That's another freebie from me."

"Alright, where's Shin-chan?" asked Mion.

"He's home," answered Topper.

"No, he isn't!" Rena denied. "Shin-kun didn't come home!"

"Not to your home, I'm afraid," said Topper, shaking his head. "He's just been brought back to where he came from before he woke up here in Hinamizawa."

"Where!-?" Rena demanded, angrily. This man was toying with her feelings. "Please…tell me where he is…"

Topper fixed his gaze on all of them and answered, "Before I answer, let me ask you these questions: Have you ever wondered where he came from? Have you ever wondered about his powers? Have you wondered about his past? These questions are important ones as they are also the reasons why he has been taken from you."

Satoshi began, "Well, to be honest, we've always wanted to know where he got his powers from." He added, "Unfortunately he couldn't tell us because of his amnesia. He didn't remember where he got his powers."

"And when we tried to jog his memory I nearly got killed," answered Keiichi.

"And what does that tell you?" Topper asked.

"That those memories were bad, very bad," concluded Keiichi.

"His amnesia is a result of his mind blocking them from him in order to protect him," said Topper. "What he went through was so traumatic that his mind decided he was better off without those specific memories. However, even if he has blocked his memories, that doesn't mean _they_ wouldn't come looking for him."

"'They'?" Mion asked. "Who are 'they'?"

"The ones who created him," answered Topper.

"CREATED!-?" everyone shouted.

Topper explained, "Your friend, Shinichi Sanban, which is not even his real name, was created to be a weapon."

"No, not Shin-kun!" Rena denied. "You're lying!"

"I don't lie," said Topper. He added, "Well, most of the time. What I am telling you is 100 percent true."

"Rena, calm down," persuaded Mion. "Let's listen to him first."

"He said Shin-kun was created! He said Shin-kun didn't give us his real name! He said Shin-kun was a weapon!" Rena cried hysterically. "It's a lie! It's not true!" She cried into Mion's chest. "Shin-kun's not a weapon…"

Topper frowned sympathetically but they still needed to know for the sake of his client.

"How can he be a weapon?" asked Shion.

"Think about it," said Topper. "Think long and hard about what he can do. The way he fights. For all intent and purposes, your friend was meant to be a weapon. Your friend was—is—one of the weapons they created. However, he managed to escape their grasp. Unfortunately, they found him and took him back."

"You said something about Shin-chan's creators," Mion pressed on. "Who are they?"

"They are a secret terrorist organization," answered Topper, "And their goal is to take over the world by creating weapons that no country in this world can stop. They go under one name and that is GIN-SHOCKER."

"GIN-SHOCKER?" everyone echoed.

"GIN-SHOCKER exists in the shadows and only rumors of their very existence are available. Their purpose—their goal—is world domination and in order to accomplish that goal they have created weapons that no world government can counter. They create living weapons known as cyborgs," explained Topper. "And your friend is one of them."

"Shin-kun…is a cyborg?" asked Rena.

"Yes, and one of their most powerful," confirmed Topper. "If your Dr. Irie had used his X-Ray on him, he would've found out that his insides were mostly mechanical with circuits and wires running through his body along his veins and nervous system."

It then made sense to them. It explained how Shinichi could do the things he could do. It explained how he was so much stronger, faster and smarter than they were. It was how he was made.

"I don't care," said Mion. "Cyborg or not, Shin-chan is out friend. We have to save him no matter what."

"And how will you do that if you do not know where they are?" questioned Topper.

"You know where they are," said Mion. "Now, tell us where Shin-chan is." She was serious, seriously pissed. One of her friends, and fellow Club members, not to mention subordinate was kidnapped and as Club Leader it was her duty.

"Are you sure you want to face a terrorist organization for the sake of one person?" Topper questioned.

"We'll take our chances," said Mion. "Right guys?" She saw their hesitance. "Guys?"

"Mion, are you sure we can't go to the police?" asked Keiichi.

"Kei-chan, if we go to the police and tell them a secret organization bent on world domination has kidnapped Shin-chan they won't take us seriously," Mion countered.

"But maybe we can tell Oishi-san and Akasaka-san," suggested Rika.

"But will they even believe us?" asked Mion.

"They will," Rika answered. "They have to."

"I should warn you all, though. The next time you see him, he may not want to be rescued," warned Topper.

"What do you mean?" asked Mion.

"If GIN-SHOCKER has him, that means they will try to make sure he doesn't run away again," explained Topper. "Just be careful when you see him again."

"We will save Shin-kun," stated Rena. "And bring him back home."

Topper could sense their resolve now. Some were weak but slowly gaining strength. '_Looks like my client has chosen his allies well. They're ready to risk their very lives for him_.' "Then let me lend a hand." Topper took off his top hat and then reached inside before taking out a wooden box. He opened the box to reveal a set of eight bracelets to the Gaming Club. "Breaking into the base of a terrorist organization like GIN-SHOCKER won't be easy. There will be obstacles so you'll need these to rescue him. They will make you into super humans."

"Super humans?" asked Mion, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

"All eight of us?" asked Hanyuu.

"This will be dangerous, but I doubt any of you will refuse to help. Even the younger ones will try to help," said Topper. "Of course what I'm offering you isn't for free. It comes with a price."

"What is it?" asked Rika.

"The price you need to pay for these bracelets…" Topper trailed off, pausing for dramatic effect, before finishing, "Is to rescue your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 31<strong>**ST**** 1984**

Two GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers stood guard outside of a mansion which was located somewhere outside of Hinamizawa. GIN-SHOCKER's standard uniform for their foot soldiers looked like ridiculous a Lucha Libre outfit with a rib-like pattern on the chest and black masks that covered their faces, leaving only their mouths, noses and eyes bare. They also wore belts which large buckles depicting GIN-SHOCKER's emblem, which was a bird of prey with its wings spread. The two were holding rifles.

"Hey," the first guard said to the other.

"Yeah?" the second guard responded.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" the first guard asked.

"…Because our CO ordered us to," the second guard answered.

The first guard shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean why are we stuck out here guarding this door when everyone else is off fighting for the cause? Doesn't that seem unfair to you?"

"Hmm, never really thought about it that way. I gotta admit it'd be nice to do something else but this," the second guard admitted.

"Me too! So, after this, let's go up to the CO and demand that we deserve to be out there and kicking-"

**THWACK!**

Whatever the first one was about to say was cut short as he was knocked out by Keiichi and his baseball bat. The second guard was about to shout only to be knocked out by Satoshi who also wielded a baseball bat. Keiichi gave the signal and everyone walked out of their hiding spot as the two opened the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sneaking in at broad daylight?" asked Satoshi, feeling a little bit concerned, especially since Satoko had come along with them.

"We got no choice," said Mion as they walked in, "We need to save Shin-chan. Besides, that Topper guy said he would disable the security system for us."

"Are you sure he can be trusted, Onee?" Shion asked her sister.

"He helped us get this far. I may not trust him all that much but he wants Shin-chan out of here as much as we do," Mion replied.

Rika didn't trust Topper and neither did Hanyuu. The top hat wearing man had a hidden agenda. However, they really couldn't refuse any help at this point. Shinichi needed to be saved before it was too late and the young girl who had repeated an Endless June would not lose another one of her friends again, even if said friend was a cyborg super soldier that had a bloody past. Shinichi had saved them before so now it was their turn to save him.

Rika glanced at Rena who was gripping her cleaver, ready to cut down anyone who got in her way. While Rika had seen Rena at her worst with that weapon, she knew now that Rena was motivated by her love for Shinichi. Still, it was worrisome. Rika had seen what the Hinamizawa Syndrome did to Rena and they really didn't need her to go psycho when they needed her the most.

"Man, you'd think they'd have more guards in here," Keiichi commented as they navigated through the hallway. He was holding the map which Topper had provided for them along with the bracelets that would give them an advantage against GIN-SHOCKER's enhanced troops. They found a huge steel door and it opened automatically, revealing several GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers lounging about only for them to stop what they were doing to stare at the small group of intruders.

"Damn it, Kei-chan!" shouted Shion, "You jinxed us!"

"Sorry!" Keiichi apologized as the GS-Soldiers shrieked and produced clubs before charging at the Gaming Club.

"SCATTER!" Satoko shouted as everyone separated in different directions in the large hallway. Keiichi was too slow, unfortunately, and was bashed in the head. The GS-Soldier who'd hit him smirked but then gawked when he saw that Keiichi head was fine and that his club had been dented.

"Iii?" the GS-Soldier let out in confusion.

Keiichi, despite not having his skull cracked open, still felt pain from being hit and shouted, "OW! THAT HURTS!" He then swung his bat into the GS-Soldier's stomach and sent him flying backwards to crash into the nearest wall.

Everyone gawked in shock as they saw an average looking teenage boy knock aside a GS-Soldier effortlessly as Keiichi called out triumphantly, "Hah! Take that you son of a bitch!" The GS-Soldiers scowled and then charged again. This time the Hinamizawa Gaming Club fought back. Rena was cutting them down with her cleaver, determination etched on her face. Keiichi and Satoshi knocked them aside with their baseball bats as Mion used her martial arts to take them down. With her trusty tazer, she knocked them all out and left them twitching on the ground as she twirled her weapon of choice around.

The GS-Soldiers surrounded the younger girls only for them to freeze as Hanyuu glared at them with her red eyes. She then flicked her wrist and sent them crashing into the nearest wall, leaving them embedded in the surface.

Never fuck with a goddess, especially one as wrathful as Oyashiro-sama.

A few tried to grab Satoko but her enhanced punches sent them flying. Even Rika, who was armed with a rake she'd retrieved from the Saiguden, was more than a match for them as she took them down.

A few more GS-Soldiers came rushing at them and Mion stepped over to Keiichi before saying, "Kei-chan, sorry about this."

"Huh?" Keiichi blinked only to yell out as Mion grabbed him and threw him at the oncoming enemy forces. He flew like a missile and the GS-Soldiers were knocked down like bowling pins by Keiichi who tumbled along the ground after his impromptu flight courtesy of the Sonozaki heiress.

"Mion, next time warn me when you're about to do something like that," Keiichi groaned. The Hinamizawa Gaming Club then ran down the hallway. Aa surviving GS-Soldier lifted his communicator to his mouth and reported, "Intruders have infiltrated the base. They are heading for Sector Q4."

* * *

><p>"Roger that, soldier. We will take care of things from here," responded Dr. Gebok as he grinned. He sat in his chair, watching everything on his computer screen with a figure standing in the shadow behind him. "Please wait at the designated area to welcome them," Dr. Gebok ordered the figure that vanished after receiving the command. Dr. Gebok grinned, "This is going to be fun."<p>

* * *

><p>"CRAP!" Satoko screamed as she and the rest of the Gaming Club were being chased down by GS-Soldiers that were hot in pursuit. They were being forced to flee as the GS-Soldiers coming after them were twice as many as the GS-Soldiers they had dealt with earlier.<p>

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club kept running, unaware that the GS-Soldiers were simply herding them towards their doom. A door opened in front of the group and they went in before the entrance was sealed.

"Huh?" Rena asked as she looked at the door. The GS-Soldiers hadn't followed them inside. "Why did they stop? Why? Why?" she questioned. They were now in a huge chamber and sealed in.

Her question was answered as a huge screen that was mounted on the wall came to life and displayed on it was the face of Dr. Gebok as he spoke mockingly, "_Well, isn't this interesting. A party just for BLACK 13. Welcome to my mansion. Sorry if I couldn't properly welcome you all in person._"

"Give us back Shin-kun!" Rena demanded, pointing her billhook cleaver at him.

"_Oh, I'll give him to you, alright, if that's what you want. BLACK 13, please give our guests a warm welcome._"

A door on the other side of the room slid open and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club saw Shinichi entering the chamber. Shinichi was dressed in a black, double-breasted jacket with two rows of silver buttons on the front and GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on the back. He also wore white gloves and black pants with black boots. Hanging from his neck was a grey scarf.

However, before Rena could run into his arms in happiness and relief, she was held back by Mion. "Mii-chan?" Rena asked.

"Look at his eyes, Rena," Mion told her cautiously and Rena looked only to gasp.

And his eyes, they were cold and devoid of any emotion and there was no sign of recognition as he stared at them.

"BLACK 13, please give them a warm welcome," ordered Dr. Gebok.

"Yes sir," Shinichi responded monotonously and then he dashed at them. Keiichi was the first to be knocked down as he never saw it coming when Shinichi punched him in the face. Satoshi was stunned and was the next to be struck down by a kick to the stomach. He eyed Mion and Shion who quickly reacted. Mion got into stance as Shinichi charged at her, throwing punches and kicks at her which she avoided and then she caught his arm and tossed him to the floor. He flipped back to his feet and then used a sweep kick that knocked Mion to the floor. Shion attacked from behind and tried to use her tazer on him but it had no effect and then he smacked her to the floor. He turned his eyes towards Rena, Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko. Rena was holding her cleaver as she stood to defend herself and the younger girls.

"What's wrong with him?" Satoko asked.

"He's being controlled," Rika concluded.

"_That's right_," confirmed Dr. Gebok. "_My son has come home to me!_"

"He's not your son!" Rena snapped. She looked to Shinichi who advanced on her. "Shin-kun, please open your eyes. It's me! Rena! Your Rena-chan!" Rena begged of him. He lashed out at her but was stopped when Mion, Keiichi, Satoshi and Shion all grabbed onto him. He struggled to break free as they began pleading to him.

"Shin-chan, remember who you are!" shouted Shion before Shinichi tossed her away.

"Don't listen to him!" added Satoshi as he kept a grip on Shinichi's leg only to be kicked away.

"This isn't who you are! You're not a weapon! You're a hero!" Keiichi shouted as he grasped Shinichi's other arm only to be pulled off and tossed away, leaving only Mion who was holding him from behind.

"He's not your family, Shin-chan! We are!" Mion shouted to him only for him to grab her arms and wrench them away before he tossed her painfully to the floor. Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu backed away in fear as Rena dropped her weapon and dropped to her knees.

"_Now, kill them, BLACK 13. Start with that girl over there,_" Dr. Gebok ordered, gesturing towards Rena who was kneeling on the ground. Shinichi began walking towards her. The others were in too much pain to do anything.

However, the auburn-haired girl refused to move from her spot and looked up at Shinichi who loomed over her, his ebony eyes penetrating her sapphire pair. "Shin…kun…" she whispered as she held her arms open to him. "Shin-kun, Rena's here…"

Producing his energy sword, he raised it over his head and then swung it down upon her. This would be like when Keiichi had gone mad due to the Hinamizawa Syndrome in the world of _Onikakushi-hen _and bludgeoned both Mion and Rena to death with his baseball bat. Rena even had her arms opened to Keiichi in that world but that had not stopped him from killing her.

However, Rena didn't look away nor flinch as the blade came down upon her...before suddenly stopping.

Shinichi had frozen and he started to tremble, the edge of his energy blade mere inches from Rena's face. He couldn't move, only tremble, and didn't know why. Tears were also falling from his eyes.

"_BLACK 13, are you malfunctioning?_" Gebok questioned.

Rena could feel the heat the sword was generating but did not back away. She slowly got up to her feet and gently wrapped her arms around Shinichi, careful to avoid his sword. "It's OK, Shin-kun. There's no need to cry anymore," she soothed, "Just listen to Rena's voice."

"_BLACK 13, kill her now!_" Dr. Gebok commanded.

"Shin-kun, let's go home, OK?" Rena said. Suddenly, Shinichi let loose a deafening scream as his black eyes shifted to ocean blue and his Spark Core unleashed a blinding emerald light. Rena screwed her eyes shut to prevent her eyes from going blind but then slowly opened them as she felt comforting warmth enveloping her.

Shinichi had changed into Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi Form. "Rena-chan, arigatou," he told her gratefully.

"Shin-kun…" Rena buried her ace into his shoulder, sobbing happily. "You're back."

"Wow, she did it," said Mion, amazed.

"Guess the power of love brought him back," added Keiichi. As corny as that sounded, the truth was staring them right in the face.

Dr. Gebok, however, was seething as he watched the touching scene in disgust. How could this have happened!-? His control over BLACK 13 was perfect! Perfect! But then this weak girl managed to not only stop BLACK 13's deathblow but also deactivate BLACK 13, bringing back the false personality he thought he had deleted.

"Let's go home, everyone," said Showa.

"_NOT SO FAST, BLACK 13!_" Gebok shouted, "_I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE, NOT UNTIL YOU'RE FIXED! YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WON'T BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE EITHER!_"

"Look, I don't care who you think you are, asshole!" Showa retorted, "But we're all leaving here whether you like it or not."

The screen went blank and the door Shinichi had exited from earlier opened up again as something else entered the chamber. It was humanoid but the only thing human about it was that it stood on two legs. From the waist down it wore leather pants with matching boots that had steel bands and steel toes. From the waist up he was covered in fur with mechanical arms that had long and sharp claws for fingers. The creature had a lupine head with red eyes and it snarled. Around his waist was a belt with a buckle similar to the ones worn by the GS-Soldiers from earlier.

This was a Cyborg Mutant, one of GIN-SHOCKER's warriors, and its name was Wolfroid.

"Everyone, stand back," Showa said to his friends as he drew the Higurashi no Yaiba, "This one's mine."

Wolfroid howled and lunged as Showa jumped up as well. They met in midair and clashed with sparks flying as their weapons connected. Their audience, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, watching as their friend battled the Kaijin all on his own. Rena was the one to start cheering, "Gambatte, Kamen Rider!" This got them all cheering for Showa as the Rider and Cyborg Mutant continued to clash violently. Wolfroid swiped its claws across Showa's chest, sending him staggering with sparks flying but Showa regaining his footing to retaliate with a series of brutal slashes upon Wolfroid. He followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent Wolfroid tumbling but the Cyborg Mutant recovered and bared its teeth before lunging at Showa again.

"Higurashi Zan!" Showa called as he swung his energized blade at Wolfroid, a burst of green energy unleashing which hit the Cyborg Mutant and sent him crashing into a wall. Showa then put away his sword and his wings spread before he went airborne. Once he reached the apex of his jump, he performed a flying kick that slammed into the Cyborg Mutant. The Kaijin howled in agony before it exploded as Showa leapt away and landed on one knee.

The screen came back to life again as Gebok watched everyone celebrating Showa's victory. "_BLACK 13, I think it's time you learnt what happens to those who abandon GIN-SHOCKER._" His face vanished only to be replaced by a set of numbers that were counting down.

A voice spoke, "_This place will now self-destruct in 60 seconds_."

Everyone was thinking, '_OH SHIT!_' pretty loudly. There was no way they could get out of the mansion in time. However, luck was on their side as a Topper suddenly appeared, popping out of thin air. Showa immediately drew his sword at the stranger but was stopped by Rena who took hold of his wrist.

"Ladies and gents, let's blow this joint!" declared Topper as he took off his hat and tossed it up. The hat expanded in size and then dropped on top of them, covering them before it shrank and popped out of existence just as the entire mansion was blown to kingdom come.

* * *

><p>Topper's top hat reappeared in Rena's living room and without expanding it spat everyone out like a vacuum in reverse. Topper was the final one out as he landed gracefully on his feet like a professional gymnast while everyone was lying in a pile. "I'd give my entrance 10 points!" the Infernal Merchant said. During the trip, Shinichi had turned back to normal. Shrugging, considering they'd be alright, he snapped his fingers and the bracelets he had lent the Hinamizawa Gaming Club vanished. He then vanished as well, getting himself sucked into his hat before it popped out of existence.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shinichi was sitting on his windowsill with one foot on the windowsill and his other leg in his room, looking up at the full moon. Rena came up and smiled at him. Hearing her arrival, he turned to look at her with a curious look on his face which made Rena ask, "Shin-kun, what's wrong?"<p>

"Why?" he questioned, frowning.

"Why what?" she responded, tilting her head in a cutesy manner.

"Why did you come and rescue me?" he asked. "You all must know by now what I am, so why?"

Rena answered, "Because you're our friend. What other reason do we need?" She frowned in realization, "You've regained your memories."

"And not very good ones," he answered, looking down at his hand which he could imagine had blood on it. "I'm a weapon, a monster, and a killer. I almost killed you guys too." Rena took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye.

"That is a lie, and I hate lies," she chided. "Do you know what I see? I see Shin-kun, a Kamen Rider, a hero. You're all that and our friend and I never lost faith in you." That was how she had been able to reach him.

Shinichi couldn't help but smile when he heard that. He then saw the brooch she was wearing. "That's…"

"Your Christmas present," she finished. "You left it behind when you were kidnapped." It was a shaped like a cicada and was beautiful. "It's midnight," she added and then kissed him. "Happy New Year, Shin-kun."

Indeed it was, and it was now the 1st of January of 1985. A New Year which meant new adventures awaited them. Under the light of the full moon of a brand new year, the two shared a kiss. The upcoming year would be full of challenges since they knew of GIN-SHOCKER and their plans. But, Shinichi swore that he would protect his friends…his family and his home from the evil organization. Because…he was…a Kamen Rider.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that, ladies and gents, is the alternate ending to the Awakening Chapter of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Kamen Rider Showa. I just felt like writing a separate scenario than the one you all read before. It still fits with the rest of canon, I think. Anyway, thank you for all your support and I really appreciate the help I got from you, Snake Screamer.<strong>


End file.
